Fête d'anniversaire et cadeau spécial
by Yuki-sama50
Summary: Un acte imprévu, une surprise inattendue, un plaisir voulus...


**_Titre : _Fête d'anniversaire et cadeau spécial**

**Rating :**** M...Et oui un bon petit lémon ^^**

**Disclaimer : Non malheureusement le comte, son majordome et toute la clique derrière ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Yana Tubusu **

**Voilà après une longue écriture, puis une correction , puis un autre correction, j'ai enfin fini!( ça fait à peine 2 mois que je l'ai commençais ^^) C'est mon tout premier yaoi avec ce couple alors indulgent...Onegai * yeux de chien battus* Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture ^^.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO**_

Il était 6 heures du matin au manoir Phantomhive, le majordome s'affairait à préparer le déjeuner de son jeune maître, le comte Ciel Phantomhive, avant d'aller le réveiller. Il s'en alla dans la chambre du comte toujours endormi et s'avança vers les grands rideaux pourpres s'apprêtant à les ouvrir mais se retourna d'un coup en entendant son jeune maître bouger. L'adolescent découvert jusqu'aux pieds, en boule grelottait. Le démon le recouvrât et vain s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Ah jeune maître...si je n'étais pas votre démon...

Sébastian soupira et retira ses gants, laissant sa main pâle vernie de noir et marquée du sceau caresser la douce joue de son maître.  
Ciel sentant une chaleur, se colla immédiatement au dos de son majordome.

_Jeune maître...

La main du puissant démon descendît dans le cou de Ciel qui frissonna sous ce doux contacte. La main descend de plus en plus, passant sous la chemise de nuit pour caresser ce torse imberbe et fin. Il voulait se retenir comme il le faisait depuis bientôt 3 ans... mais l'envie était trop forte. Il plongea dans le cou du garçon, le léchant, l'embrassant, le marquant.  
Ciel inconsciemment devint rouge, se mit à haleter et même à gémir, mais se réveille d'un coup et se redresse.

_ Que...que...Sébastian...que fais-tu … ?

Le démon se redressa, surpris et semblerait-il gêné.

_Euh...enfin

Il se releva d'un bond.

_Je...je vais vous laisser vous réveiller, votre déjeuner vous attend.

Il sortit en vitesse laissant seul son maître.  
Ciel rejoignit la salle à manger quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, s'installant en silence et observant avec interrogation son plus fidèle servant.

_ C'est toi qui as fait cette marque dans mon cou ?  
_... Oui... Veuillez m'excuser...  
_Et c'est toi aussi qui ma baver dessus ?  
_... Oui... Encore excusez-moi...  
_Tu dois bien avoir des explications à me donner .  
_... Pas vraiment...c'était juste...une envie passagère...mais ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais ça ne se reproduira.  
_Ouais... je l'espère bien... Bon maintenant passons ça, je n'ai pas envie que ça nuise à ta concentration !  
_Bien...

La journée fut ordinaire sauf l'arrivée surprise d'Elizabeth de Midford, la fiancée du comte.  
Quand elle descendit de son fiacre, Ciel savait que cette après-midi serait longue, très longue.  
Mais bizarrement, la lady ne sautait pas au cou de son fiancer, elle restée plutôt discrète, trop discrète. Discutant de temps à autre avec Sébastian pendant que le comte s'affairer sur autre chose.  
Quand elle vît la marque faite par le démon. Il dut feindre une attaque d'un des chats du majordome. Elle déjeuna au manoir, passa l'après-midi auprès de son cher amoureux mais toujours avec une discrétion trop étrange pour ne rien cacher, le comte avait bien essayé d'en parler à son majordome mais ce dernier ne semblait au courant de rien ou en tout cas c'est ce dont il faisait croire.  
Le soir arrivé, la lady s'en alla toujours aussi calmement que le reste de la journée, le comte Phantomhive commençait d'ailleurs à c posé des questions sur cette attitude étrange.

Dans la chambre du jeune comte, le majordome habillait son maître pour la nuit

_Pourquoi mets-tu plus de temps que d'habitude ?  
_Comment ça ? Je fais comme tous les soirs.  
_Non, tu es lent !  
_Bien, alors excusez-moi...

Il se dépêcha de l'habiller, puis le bordant et s'en alla en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

_Bonne nuit jeune maître.

_Ouais...bonne nuit..

La nuit est tombée sur le manoir, c'était une nuit pluvieuse et orageuse. Le majordome vérifiât bien que toutes les fenêtres étaient verrouillées. Il partit se coucher dans sa chambre mais en passant devant la chambre du maître il s'y arrêta. Il patienta devant la porte, se demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Il décida d'entrer. Il ouvrit donc la porte en silence et s'avança dans la chambre obscure et se dirigea vers le lit pour s'y asseoir.

_Encore désoler jeune maître...

Il caressa la chevelure cendrée de l'adolescent qui bougea sous se contacte, Sébastian décida de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Sébastian se rendit à sa chambre pour se « reposer ». Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort mais il parvint tout de même à s'endormir...du moins jusqu'à qu'il entende frapper à sa porte.

_Oui ?

Elle s'ouvra, laissant apparaître son petit Ciel, la tête basse. Surpris Sébastian se redresse sur son lit.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il maître, vous ne dormez pas ?  
_...fait …

Il parlait tellement bas que Sébastian n'entendait pas.

_Comment ?  
_Avec cet orage j'ai fait un cauchemar !  
_Oh... je vois

Il s'écarta un peu et ouvrit les couvertures pour inviter le jeune homme. Le comte ne se fit pas prier et plongea dans les couvertures aux côtés de son domestique .

_ Désoler si ce lit est plus petit et moins moelleux que le vôtre.  
_Il est très bien.

Ciel d'abord loin de son majordome, se rapprocha, pour finir par se coller à lui.

_Quel était ce cauchemar ?  
_Je ne sais plus trop...tu dors en chemise de nuit ? Comme moi ?  
_Oui comment voulez-vous que je dorme ?  
_Je ne sais pas moi... Je t'aurais plus imaginé nu...  
_J'aurais été nu, vous m'auriez vu et ce n'est pas digne d'un majordome.  
_Sûrement.  
_Bon vous devriez dormir, il est très tard.  
_Mmmm...

Le jeune comte s'endormit tout contre le corps chaud de son majordome.

0O0O0O0

Le matin fut vite arrivé et Sébastian essaya de se lever mais un poids douloureux sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et vit le petit Ciel recroquevillé sur son bras, la bouche entre ouverte laissant couler un filet de bave. Devant cette vision plus qu'exquise, le démon soufflât pour calmer son érection matinale avant qu'elle n'augmente. Une fois bien calme il repoussa en douceur le comte et s'apprêta à partir.

_Où vas-tu ?  
_ Oh vous êtes réveillé, je reviens je vais vous préparer votre thé et vous l'apporterais ici.  
_Prends en 2, tu déjeuneras avec moi.  
_Yes, my lord.

Il s'en alla et revint vêtu de son habituel costume en queue de pie, le plateau de thé à la main. Il servit une tasse à son maître et une à lui-même .  
Ciel se redressa et tapota sur le lit pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

_Désolé de t'avoir dérangé Sébastian.  
_Quand ? Cette nuit ? Ah mais c'est tout à fait normal voyons, je suis votre serviteur, vous ne me dérangeriez jamais voyons.  
_D'accord... Tu ne m'as pas réveillé comme hier, pourquoi ?  
_... Enfin...j'ai dit que c'était un accident, que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.  
_ Je parie que tu en avais très envie, n'est ce pas...  
_Je...enfin...

Ciel posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et se leva pour aller se préparer suivit de son majordome.

Il retourna à sa chambre discrètement sans réveiller ses domestiques qui dormaient encore à poing fermé. Il s'installa sur son lit et attendit patiemment que Sébastian vienne le préparer. Le démon s'installa à ses pieds comme à son habitude et lui retire sa chemise de nuit et se leva pour aller chercher la tenue qu'il comptait mettre à son maître. Ciel ne savait plus quoi penser, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec son majordome au-dessus de lui tout se chambouler dans sa tête, le simple fait d'un regard du démon sur lui, lui tordait l'estomac. Le contacte avec sa peau froide lui donnait des frisons. Malgré son aspect de marbre il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passer la veille.

Sébastian revint avec une magnifique tenue bleue foncer et noir et commence à l'enfiler à son maître. Mais que lui avait fait ce maudit démon! Ciel ne pouvait même plus le regarder pendants qu'il l'habille, on dirait qu'il était...gêné ? Il n'avait jamais été gêné dans se genre de situation auparavant qui se produisait chaque jour depuis un moment déjà.

Il continua de se laisser faire sans rien paraître, il en était sûr, si se maudit démon se rendait compte de ce changement en lui, il en jouerait pour l'énerver encore plus.

Une fois apprêté, le comte commença ses devoirs de la journée, un cours d'histoire, une réunion, un cours de violons, le déjeuner, encore des cours et des papiers à remplir, tout traînés en longueur, qu'il était parfois épuisant et ennuyant d'être un compte.

Arrivé 15h30 Sébastian vînt frapper à la porte du bureau du comte.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voulais savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui vous ferez plaisir pour vôtres collation ?

C'est fou ce démon lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

_ Eh bien, en effet j'ai une envie... Je voudrais aller en ville manger une crème glacé...

_ Ne préfériez vous pas que je vous l'apporte ici ?

_ Non je veux sortir j'en ai marre des papiers.

_ Bien... Je vais de ce pas tout préparer, nous partirons d'ici à 16h.

_Bien.

Le majordome s'éclipsa pour préparer la diligence et tout ce qui allait avec.

L'horloge sonnât 16h quand le majordome frappa à nouveau au bureau de son maître.

_Toujours à l'heure...

_ Bien-sur, que serais-je comme majordome si je n'était pas à l'heure.

Ce sourire, oui ce sourire qu'il affiche en ce moment même, Ciel aurait voulu lui arracher maintenant ! Mais pourquoi rougissait-il maintenant à ce simple sourire... Haaa ! Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Il suivit son domestique jusqu'à sa diligence, il l'aida à monter et s'assit à côté de lui. Le cocher lança les chevaux. Durant ce cours trajet d'une demi-heure, Ciel n'avait ni regardait Sébastian, ni même lui a adressé la parole, enfin il ne savait pas quoi dire, il regardât longuement à travers la vitre voyant le regard du démon fixé sur lui.

Enfin arrivé, le comte descendit en vitesse du véhicule, partant à la recherche d'un marchand de glaces. Il s'arrêta devant quelques vitrines et continuait son avancer dans cette foule à grande allure, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas que Sébastian le rattrape. Il accéléra donc, cherchant toujours son marchand de glace. Il le trouva enfin et se retournât pour attendre enfin son domestique mais...il n'était plus là. Il tourna autour de lui, regardant partout, le cherchant mais rien. Que devait-il faire, il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation, tout à coup la foule autour de lui sembler doubler de volume, pris de panique il reculât jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur, il avait peur, peur de cette foule, peur de se retrouver seul encore une fois, peur d'être abandonné.

_ Jeune maître...

Il fut tirer de ses songes par la voix grave familière de Sébastian , il se retournât et le voyait à quelques mètres s'avancer à grande fouler derrière lui.

_ Ou étais-tu ?!

_ Non loin, j'ai à peine tourné la tête que vous n'étiez plus là...

_ Tu aurais dû me suivre ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il mettait arriver quelque chose hein ?!

_ Il ne vous serez rien arrivait, je sais toujours où vous êtes...Mais vous n'auriez pas eu peur par hasard ?

_Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que c'est ton devoir d'être à mes coter coûte que coûte !

_ Bien sur jeune maître, veuillez m'excuser de mon imprudence.

_C'est bon ! Bon je la veux cette glace !

_Bien sur.

Sébastian alla au marchand et acheta une glace à la fraise pour son maître et lui donnas.

_ Bien on peux rentrer maintenant.

De retour à la diligence, Ciel s'installa finissant tranquillement sa glace.

Une fois finis il prit un mouchoir et s'essuyât les mains.

_ On à bien fait de faire tout se chemin pour une glace elle était vraiment divine.

Le démon le regardât d'un air attentif et tirant un gant de sa main puis approchât celle-ci de la joue de Ciel.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tout d'un coup il avait chaud, tellement chaud, il voulut lui repousser sa main mais...rien. La main de Sébastian s'approchât encore et son pousse vain frotter le coter la bouche du comte puis il retira sa main aussitôt.

_ Que...

_ Vous aviez de la glace sur le coin de votre bouche.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune, un soupire de déception ou de soulagement ? Ça il ne pouvait le dire. Et il prit un air boudeur.

_ C'est bon je ne suis plus un enfant Sébastian...

_ Je le sais..

Ce sourire, mon dieu se sourire encore se sourire, mais cette fois il ne voulait plus qu'il l'enlève mais au contraire, qu'il continue à lui sourire comme ça, il était si beau ce sourire...

Revenu au manoir, Sébastian descendit son maître et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour préparer le dîner.

Pendant ce temps Ciel tourner en rond, il ne savait que faire, puis une idée lui vînt. Il alla en cuisine se cachant à la porte pour observer son majordome faire.

Il était en train de couper des légumes en morceaux et les mettre dans une marmite. Il faisait tout ça avec une telle simplicité. Que ça parut si facile aux yeux de l'adolescent. Tous ses mouvements étaient si souple, si gracieux, on aurait dit un artiste. Il se surprit même à le trouver beau, tellement beau en ce moment qu'il ne le quitta plus des yeux, il était comme envoûté.

_ Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être là ?

_ Euh... je m'ennuyais.

_ Et vous n'aviez pas d'autres choses à faire ?

_Non, et je voulais voir comment tu arrivais à préparer de si bons plats...Ça a l'aire si facile.

_ Ça l'est pour moi.

Il fît un signe de la tête invitant son maître à entrer.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Mais oui tant que ça ne se reproduit plus.

Il entra doucement dans ce qu'il aimait appeler l'antre de Sébastian.

_ Tu prépares quoi ?

_ Un pot-au-feu, et un cheesecake pour le désert.

_Oh... ça sent bon.

Le diable de majordome lui montrât comment il prépare le pot-au-feu et quand le jeune voulût aider il lui montrât comment faire le désert. Il était si attentif à ses conseils, si concentrer, et si mignon …

Une fois le dîner fait il demandât au comte d'aller à sa table, ce qu'il fît. Il déposa les plats sur la table et en servit au comte qui dévora son assiette et puis son dessert

_ C'était vraiment bon Sébastian...

_Merci, mais je ne suis pas le seul à féliciter ce soir.

_ Tu as faits quand même une grande partie moi je n'ai fait que te gêner.

_ Bien sur que non, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir aussi enjoué que tout à l'heure.

_ Je pourrais recommencer ?

_ Un jour peut-être.

_ D'accord.

_ Bon il est l'heure monsieur voudriez-vous prendre un bain avant la venue de nos invités ?

_ Oui avec la sortie de tout à l'heure il est préférable.

Le comte se leva et alla à sa chambre en attendant que son domestique prépare tout.

Ce qu'il fît vite. Ciel se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, se fît déshabiller par Sébastian et plongea dans le bain chaud.

_Mmm ça fait du bien...

_ Il est vrai que vous avez eu une journée chargée.

_Et ce n'est pas fini.

Dans un grand soupir il s'allongea mis sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Le démon prit un gant de toilette , y mis dessus une sorte de gel douche et commença à frotter le petit corps de son maître.

Quelle sensation délicieuse, le tissu le frottant lui procurant un bien-être fou, tellement qu'il se surprit à gémir tout bas. Le tissu qui passait sur ses cuisses, sur ses hanches. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et ses petits gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre... jusqu'à ce que Sébastian s'arrête. Le jeune se redresse et rouvre les yeux , l'avait-il entendu. Non il constata le problème en voyant sa virilité dressée au plus au point. Il rougit d'un coup puis recouvre son sérieux en se mettant assis.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrête, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

_ Oui excusez-moi.

Le démon se remit à sa tache.

_ Et arrête de sourire bêtement.

Le bain une fois fini, Ciel une fois habillé il alla rejoindre ses invités que Sébastian avait laissé aller dans la salle de billard.

En entrant la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, il fit quelques pas et là, huit personnes connues de notre comte sortir de leurs cachettes et avancèrent vers lui grand gâteau recouvert de 14 bougies en chantant la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire.

Ciel tellement choqué par la scène se tourna vers son majordome qui encore avec son magnifique sourire lui dit.

-Comment aurai-je pus oublier votre anniversaire.

Tout le monde vînt se placer autour de Ciel qui soufflât ses bougies.

Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire, entre les missions de la reine, ses réunions à répétition, son entreprise de jouer à gérer, il avait totalement oublié.

Les invités allèrent vers la table pour découper la pâtisserie, et Ciel regarda son démon de majordome et lui fît un fin sourire lui montrant qu'il était vraiment content, heureux que lui y ait pensé.

La soirée fut enjouée, Elizabeth dansa avec son fiancer toute la soirée, Meirin, Bar et Finny chantèrent et dansèrent aussi et Grell, Undertaker, Lao et Ran Mao vidèrent le bar.

Minuit passé, Ciel commençait à être épuisé et s'éclipsa donc dans son bureau se reposer un peu au calme

Qu'il est bon d'être seul, sans bruit, sans personne, jusqu'à qu'on frappe à la porte.

-Jeune maître...

-Et les invités ?

-J'ai proposé une chambre d'amis à Lady Elizabeth, Undertaker, Greil-san, Lao et sa compagne viennent de partir, et les autres se sont endormis dans la salle de billard.

-D'accord

Le comte posa sa tête sur son bureau exténué. Le démon se plaça derrière lui et commença à masser les épaules de son maître qui se redressa.

-Vous êtes vraiment tendu.

-Je suis surtout exténué.

Le démon continua son massage en appliquant plus de force ce qui tira un soupire de bien-être à adolescent.

-Vous vous êtes vraiment amélioré en danse.

-Mmmm

-J'aurais bien aimé que vous dansiez avec moi...

Aucune réponse.

-Et vous ? Auriez vous voulus danser avec moi ?

Encore aucune réponse mais un peu de rouge vient apparaître sur les joues blanches du comte. Le démon souris à cette vision.

-Dit Sébastian, tu ne m'as pas offert de cadeau ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Je ne savais pas se qui vous aurez fait plaisir.

-Oh...

Les mains du démon descendent peu à peu des épaules mais n'avancent pas plus loin. Le comte sentant bien cette petite descente déglutie, il ne savait que faire ni quoi penser. Écouter sa raison ou ses envies . Oh et puis zut.  
Ses petites mains viennent se poser sur celles de l'adulte et les fissent descendres sur son torse.  
Le démon caressa doucement ce corps si fin, il commença à déboutonner le chemisier de son maître et le laissa tomber à terre.  
Le souffle du comte s'accéléra sous ce doux contacté.  
Toujours sans une parole, sans un bruit, Sébastian vînt placer sa tête dans le cou de son maître, inhalant ainsi l'odeur de son maître qu'il désirer tant. Il continua de le déshabiller, déboutonnant sa chemise pour enfin caresser cette peau, fine, douce, laiteuse... Ah combien de fois il en avait rêvé de ce corps surtout depuis l'autre matin. Il mordilla le cou si tendre de Ciel et vînt caresser son torse, chatouillant les petits boutons de chaire qui durcissaient sous son toucher.

_Humm Sébastian...

Le démon souris, et s'arrêta sous un grognement de frustration de son maître et vînt se placer devant lui.

_ Si vous voulez continuer, nous devrions peut-être aller à votre chambre.

Ciel rougi et se leva d'un bond, refermât brièvement sa chemise et attrapa la manche de son domestique pour le tirer jusqu'à la dite chambre.  
Il entra vite et lâcha Sébastian et resta sans bouger, ne sachant trop quoi faire.  
Le majordome voyant son si pur jeune maître agir ainsi ne pût que sourire, il était si mignon. Il s'avança vers lui faisant ainsi le premier pas. Il lui caressa le visage et vînt le diriger vers le lit. Il l'allongea sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus.  
Ciel n'en pouvait déjà plus il voulait ses lèvres qui étaient au-dessus de lui, lui enlever son sourire de démon. Son démon avait l'aire si bon... Il passa son bras derrière la nuque du démon et baissa sa tête jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Ciel s'avança un peu pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de son démon. Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il voulait repousser ce démon mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les chaudes lèvres de Sébastian commençaient à se mouvoir, Ciel répondit d'abord faiblement mais se prit vite au jeu, il s'amusait même à mordre la lèvre inférieure du démon. Le souffle se faisait manquer de chaque coter mais aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce moment. Sébastian profita d'une inspiration de Ciel pour infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche et chercha sa jumelle pour commençait un ballait endiablé. Tous deux voulaient voulais davantage. Le démon reprit donc ses caresses qu'il avait arrêtées dans le bureau, et se séparât enfin de cette bouche si délicieuse pour descendre dans le cou, le mordillant et le léchant.  
Il continua sa descente et vint capturer de sa bouche l'un des petits bouts de chair rose et dur d'excitation, pour jouer avec.

_Sébastian...c'est bon...

Cette nouvelle sensation que Ciel venait de découvrir, ce sentiment d'excitation, d'envie de Sébastian comme jamais il n'aurait jamais envie de quelqu'un d'autre un jour, lui faisait pousser des ailes.  
De sa grande main, Sébastian descendit sur les hanches du jeune puis déboutonna le pantalon de son maître le faisant descendre doucement en même temps que le sous-vêtement et ils furent tout deux envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre et de sa main vain frôler les cuisses douces et blanches de Ciel et vient enfin capturer l'objet de ses désirs, de ses fantasmes, et commença à la caresser tout doucement, la sentant gonflée entre ses doigts. L'érection enfin à son apogée, le démon redescendit sa tête dans le cou de Ciel, refaisant une marque, sa marque. Car oui personne d'autre que lui aurait ce privilège il y veillerait lui-même. Avec sa langue il traça une ligne entre les pectoraux pas encore bien formés, puis continua sa descente, jusqu'au nombril, jouant avec, entrant et sortant, faisant gémir le conte plus fort.

_ Je ne savais pas cet endroit si sensible chez vous jeune maître...

Le conte rouge de honte ou bien d'excitation tourne la tête.

_ Idiot...

Avec un petit rire amusé, le diable de majordome reprit sa descente jusqu'à l'entre-jambe pour enfin arriver à l'objet de ses désirs . Il se lécha les babines voulant la dévorer d'un coup, mais préférant faire durer le plaisir, il attrapa la verge du garçon la caressant et y déposa quelque baiser.

_Sébastian dépêche toi.. j'en peux plus moi …

_Patience jeune maître, patience...

Il reprit ses douces caresses léchant la verge, la suçotant, caressant les bourses de son jeune amant. Il dût se résigner à accélérer car lui aussi il n'en pouvait plus, il crut qu'il allait exploser en voyant son jeune maître rouge, haletant les yeux pleins de plaisir. Oh oui il aimait son maître, il aimait le voir strict, donnant des ordres, mais il aimait aussi le voir comme ça, ne voulant que lui son majordome pour lui faire plaisir et le faire monter au 7ème ciel.

Il lécha la virilité de son amant pour enfin la prendre en bouche, faisant crier son partenaire, il commença alors une série de va-et-vient. Sa langue jouant avec la fente et toujours en caressant les bourses dur de Ciel.  
Le conte n'en pouvait plus, rien qu'en voyant son démon s'appliquer sur sa verge il se sentait venir.

_Sébastian...retire toi...je vais jouir..

Au lieu d'obéir aux ordres, il fit tout le contraire, il accélérât la cadence appuyant plus fort avec ses lèvres. Ciel voulu se retenir mais trop tard, il se libéra dans un cri de bien-être dans la bouche de son domestique qui se retira et avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte la semence de son amant.

Ciel, d'un air dégoutté se redressa.

_Tu...tu as tout avalé

_Oui pourquoi ?

_Mais ça doit être horrible !

Le démon se lécha les lèvres avec un petit sourire.

_Non vous êtes délicieux.

Il s'avança et vint embrasser son amant qui par la même occasion goutta à sa propre semence non sans dégoût mais se laissant bercer dans ce doux contacte.

_Beurk...

Tout en riant, Sébastian finit de se déshabiller dévoilant sa virilité fièrement dressée et vint se remettre au-dessus de Ciel lui dévorant une énième fois le cou. L'une de ses mains vint caresser ses fines cuisses pour passer enfin jusqu'à ses fesses essayent d'immiscer un doigt dans son l'intimité, mais Ciel trop stresser se contracta

_Allons maître détendez-vous, la douleur ne sera que de courte durée.  
_Promis ?  
_Promis...

L'adolescent encore un peu stressé sert le démon fort dans ses bras, qui bien sur répondit à cette douce étreinte.  
Le long doigt de Sébastian finit par entrer entièrement dans cette antre chaude et serrée et commença à s'agiter pour trouver rapidement la zone érogène de son maître adoré.

_Haa... Sébas...tian, doucement...  
_Laissez- moi faire détendez-vous juste.

Ciel écouta ce conseil et ferma les yeux puis souffla pour savourer cette douce sensation que lui procure la main de son démon. Ses longs doigts fins en lui, lui laissait une sensation bizarre mais il se sentait tellement bien.  
Une fois bien lubrifiait Sébastian retire ses doigts et vint placer sa virilité devant les fesses et commença à avancer doucement, tout doucement.

_Ha Sébastian ! C'est trop gros !  
_Non...c'est vous qui êtes serré, détendez-vous sinon je ne pourrais pas avancer.  
_Je ne peux pas...

Une larme vint glisser sur la joue de Ciel qui fût vite rattrapé par la langue du démon.

Un peu amusé de la situation, Sébastian dirigea sa main vers le membre de nouveau dresser de son maître et y imprime un rythme soutenu pour faire oublier la douleur, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Le comte commença à gémir sous les mains expertes de l'homme au-dessus de lui et ne senti même pas quand il fût entré entièrement en lui. Le 1er coup de bassin fut un peu douloureux mais le plaisir revient vite.

_Oh c'est bon... continu.

_Yes...my lord..

Il continua, donnant de grand coup de bassin, faisant hurler Ciel, tous deux n'étaient plus que cris et gémissement. Les mouvements faisaient tout trembler dans la pièce. Le comte bouche ouverte avec un filet de bave coulant sur son menton ne pouvait plus rien dire, plus rien penser tellement c'était si bon, tellement Sébastian était bon.

_Sébastian...je sens que...je vais jouir...  
_Oh oui venez...venez !

Le démon accéléra la cadence faisant hurler le comte.

_Ha...Sé...bas...tiann !

Ciel joui sur son ventre se collant à celui qui fut ce soir son nouvel amant, qui en le voyant monta au 7ème ciel et jouit à son tour en Ciel.  
Il vient s'allonger sur le petit corps encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

_Sébastian...  
_Oui jeune maître...  
_Tu resteras toujours avec moi .  
_Bien sur, je resterais avec vous, obéissant à vos ordres, à vos caprices, vous suivant partout, jusqu'au jour où je prendrai non pas votre corps, mais votre âme et vous aurez à moi pour l'éternité.

L'adolescent c'était déjà endormi dans ses bras. Alors sans le réveiller, il soulevât les couvertures et mis son magnifique jeune maître en dessous et vînt lui aussi s'y mettre.

_Bonne nuit jeune maître...

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres fermées, et vînt aussi s'endormir, enfin s'endormir est un bien grand mot pour un démon.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ciel se réveillât, et sans ouvrir les yeux, étendit ses bras s'attendant à sentir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, mais rien... Il se redressa vite scrutant sa chambre cherchant Sébastian... Il n'était pas là. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il? Il faisait encore nuit. Et une chose était sur c'est que ce qu'il c'était passer cette nuit il ne l'avait pas rêvé, vu cette douleur gênante dans le bas de son dos ou plutôt vers ses fesses qui se souviendraient plusieurs jours de son démon ou plutôt de ce qu'il a entre ses jambes. Dans un long soupir il se leva, non sans peine, et en voyant qu'il était nu il prit la chemise du démon qui avait du glisser sous le lit et réussit tant bien que mal à fermer tous les boutons. Sébastian avait dû sans doute se rhabiller à moitié car son pantalon n'était plus là.

Le jeune comte décida d'aller à la recherche de son ..amant(?)

Il alla d'abord à la chambre, il entra doucement pour éviter de le réveillait s'il était ici mais personne.

Mais où était ce maudit démon à cette heure-ci?!  
Il continuât, marchant tout doucement pour ne pas alerter tout le domaine. Quelques couloirs et allées plus loin il vît de la lumière provenant de la cuisine. Plus il avançait plus une douce odeur de pâtisserie se faisait sentir.

Comme dans la soirée, il se cachât prêt de la porte observant encore son majordome faire. D'après lui il faisait de la meringue et un magnifique gâteau au chocolat. Il était torse nu juste vêtu de son pantalon noir habituel.

_ Jeune maître ne vous avait-je pas dit que vous ne devriez pas être là ?

Le comte sorti de sa « cachette ».

_ Et toi, crois tu que c'est une tenue pour faire la cuisine ?

Le démon souris et à la vue de son jeune maître seulement habiller de sa chemise il s'approchât de lui et posa ses bras autour de lui collant la tête du comte contre son torse.

_ C'est vous qui avez ma chemise.

L'adolescent s'accrocha au dos de son majordome frottant son nez sur son torse blanc.

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti...?

_ Je voulais vous prépare quelques douceurs pour le petit déjeuner... Je ne pensais pas que vous vous réveillerez...

Ciel redressa sa tête et passa une de ses mains sur la nuque du démon l'incitant à descendre la tête. Ce qu'il fît sans se faire prier. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son maître adoré.

_ Il est tard vous devriez être au lit.

Le comte bailla et vînt reposer sa tête contre Sébastian.

_ Je ne suis plus fatigué...

Le démon se mît à rire et plaça une de ses mains derrière les genoux de Ciel pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois dans celle-ci il déposa son jeune maître sous les draps immaculés et le borda avec douceur. Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et sortit doucement de la chambre laissant le jeune comte au plaisir du sommeil.

_**THE END**_

Voilà, c'est la fin ^^ Laissez des reviews, j'aime bien avoir tout vos avis (bon ou mauvais) ça m'aide surtout à m'améliorer pour d'autre fic' ^^ Ma bêta c'est casser la tête à tout corrigée alors, il devrait plus avoir de fautes ou un minimum ( j'espère) s'il en a encore dite le moi please.

Merci d'avoir lu tout le monde

Kissu !


End file.
